


[Podfic] Haircut

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Haircuts, Hairgasm, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, you need a haircut,” John says. “You’re beginning to look like Jonathan Creek.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420925) by [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/pseuds/HiddenLacuna). 



 

  
Length: 26:16  
  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8vfoa87u995rivu/Haircut.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/haircut) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [I'm Falling Away](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo5rkC9ryc8) -Evermore


End file.
